The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to automatic debug session analysis of systems.
Often problems and defects have been discovered by previous developers in code repositories. Either the problem wasn't fixed properly, or they decided not to fix it. It might even be user error. Work management software integrated into source code repositories such as rational team concert (RTC) give a wealth of information on these previous defects or code changes but it's not always possible to immediately find which work item is relevant to the problem a developer is currently debugging. A developer can waste a lot of time diagnosing a problem that has already been diagnosed and in some cases solved. At other times, a developer may spend a long time debugging a problem in a certain part of the code, but the problematic code change may exist elsewhere and may indirectly cause the problem.